


A Dip in the Pool

by ainzndtunez



Series: old twitter fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Nerdy taeyong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swimmer Jaehyun, johnny snitches on taeyong, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainzndtunez/pseuds/ainzndtunez
Summary: Taeyong, to put it lightly; was a nerd.He was a big nerd who spent most of his time with his study friends and never even looked at anything sporty. Except the school pool, and Jung Jaehyun, and god did he look at Jung Jaehyun a lot. As much as Taeyong denied it wasn’t a crush, it most certainly was. There was no excuse for his long stares at Jaehyun during their shared sport classes nor the times he showed up after school occasionally to watch the afternoon swimming practice.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: old twitter fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	A Dip in the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! second addition to my old twitter fics. ahaha this one kinda sucks so sorry :(( also btw pls practice safe use of lube, water isn’t sufficient pls invest in lube

Taeyong, to put it lightly; was a nerd.

He was a big nerd who spent most of his time with his study friends and never even looked at anything sporty. Except the school pool, and Jung Jaehyun, and god did he look at Jung Jaehyun a lot. As much as Taeyong denied it wasn’t a crush, it most certainly was. There was no excuse for his long stares at Jaehyun during their shared sport classes nor the times he showed up after school occasionally to watch the afternoon swimming practice.

Okay well, he had one excuse. Johnny, one of his best friends; also happened to be on the team. He’d follow Johnny after school to watch ‘Johnny’ practice, sitting at the small bleachers whilst also doing his homework. He was very sure that Jaehyun didn’t even know he existed, and even if he did why would Jaehyun even be remotely interested, he was probably a het™.

None the less, Taeyong still admired him from afar, the finicky plastic bleachers and red pool lane ropes separating them. It was a normal Wednesday, the common smell of chlorine surrounded Taeyong as he got lost in his schoolwork, not noticing how quick the practice went by, Johnny leaving him there. He finally looked up when he heard the heavy door of the practice pool room close. Jesus three hours had passed already?

Looking around, he noticed someone was still in the pool, holy shit it was Jaehyun. Deciding to make a run for it, Taeyong gathered his books and and started to head off, not noticing his messenger bag still on the ground. He slipped over the strap, falling forward onto the concrete flooring and dropping everything with a loud slap.

“Ow ow shit” Taeyong mumbled, extremely panicked and clutching his knee, he’d scrapped it badly and it was bleeding. Through his panic he didn’t hear someone get out of the pool and walk over to him.

“Are you alright?” oh my god his voice was like honey, Taeyong shuddered slightly, not daring to look up but he could feel his presence.

“Y-yeah, just slipped” Taeyong cursed at himself for stuttering, why was he being so nervous? He nearly jumped at Jaehyun’s hand on his leg.

“Oh it’s bleeding a lot, I’ll take you to first aid” Jaehyun spoke to him, clearly very concerned. Taeyong nodded shyly, finally looking up at him. Shit why did he do that? Whilst looking up he got a very close and personal look at Jaehyun’s glistening body as well as his face. Taeyong could feel his cheeks going red, why did he have to react so strongly to him. Avoiding eye contact he missed Jaehyun’s small smirk. “Lee Taeyong isn’t it?” He asked him, “You’re Johnny’s friend right?”

Taeyong nodded to both of these questions, shakily taking Jaehyun’s hand to help him stand. His legs felt like jelly, Taeyong unintentionally clinging to Jaehyun. “God this won’t do, I don’t know if you’ll make it to the infirmary, and it might be closed around now” Jaehyun made some good points, he’d be better off staying here for now.

“Could you grab the first aid kit in my bag?” Taeyong asked him after being settle down onto one of the seats. Jaehyun held up his bag in question, the usually neat cream coloured bag was overflowing with spilt paper. Taeyong nodded, slightly embarrassed at the state of it. As Jaehyun began cleaning up his leg, he began chatting him up, asking about his family, his hobbies and interests.

“You don’t haven’t swam in three years? Oh my gosh just get in the pool right now!” Jaehyun laughed at the protesting Taeyong.“You come to all the practices without an actually interest in swimming, what’s up with that?” Jaehyun’s grin felt strangely knowing. Taeyong shrugged, knowing he’d been caught on some level.

“Dunno...it’s a nice place to do homework and the view is pretty good.”

Jaehyun snorted at his response, “the view, huh?” he wiggled his eyebrows at Taeyong, eliciting a flustered smack to the shoulder from him.

“Y-you know what I mean!” Jaehyun’s laughter felt magical to him, seeing his dimples up close was seriously going to send Taeyong into cardiac arrest soon if this kept up. Jaehyun’s laughter softened into a smile, a cheeky one at that.

“Wanna go swimming with me?” the question caused Taeyong to raise an eyebrow and point to his injured knee. Jaehyun waved it off.

“Relax, the bandaid is waterproof, besides you haven’t swam in about a thousand years.”

“It’s only been three!” Taeyong giggled, accepting Jaehyun’s request weakly.

“You might want to strip down a bit then, can’t be good to go in with all of those clothes” Jaehyun pulled at Taeyong’s white button up, causing Taeyong to flush further.

“Alright alright you hungry animal” Taeyong laughed, pushing Jaehyun’s hand away before unbuttoning his shirt himself. Slightly self conscious, he pulled off the shirt and neatly folded it, placing it in his bag. His socks and shoes came off too before Taeyong considered taking off his pants, not wanting them to get wet.

“Take them off Tae, what would your mother say about this?” Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s roaming gaze, and it excited him a bit that Jaehyun possibly found him attractive. He eagerly slipped his pants off, only left in his plain white boxers.

“You’ve got to help me into the pool” Taeyong requested, holding his arms out to Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s drying body was pressed against him as he pick him up, Taeyong jumping slightly to get his legs around his waist.

“I’m gonna jump straight in okay?” Jaehyun’s low voice next to his ear caused him to shiver slightly, nodding in affirmation. Jaehyun ran past a do not run sign, a run up to the pool.

“Cannonball!” the cold of the pool contrasting with the heat from Jaehyun was all he could think about as they went under, Taeyong hitting the water first. The two of them came up laughing, Taeyong’s arms around Jaehyun’s neck whilst Jaehyun supported Taeyong by holding his thighs.

It was an intimate position for friends of thirty minutes and honestly felt like something out of a dream to Taeyong. Jaehyun’s soft smile was enough for him, the gentle bobbing of the pool waves was calming.

“Johnny told me” Taeyong knew his face fell and he could feel Jaehyun’s tightening grip on Taeyong’s thighs in case he tried to swim away.

“I-I’m sorry just forget about it” Taeyong mumbled, looking away to watch the tile pattern through the water.

“Why would I do that?” as Taeyong's back brushed up against the tiled wall of the pool, he looked up to Jaehyun's hungry expression.

"W-why wouldn't you? I mean aren't you straight?" Taeyong's voice was still shaky. He could feel Jaehyun's dick through his swim suit resting on his thigh, causing Taeyong to shift back, not wanting to invade his space. Jaehyun’s small chuckle hurt him slightly, Taeyong not reading into how they looked from an outsiders view.

Taeyong squeaked as his thighs were squeezed, feeling Jaehyun’s cock rub against his.

“Straight? Where did you get that from?” Jaehyun’s voice was low in his ear, Taeyong letting out a garbled noise as he started to grind against him. The situation was sudden but also welcome, Taeyong hesitantly bringing Jaehyun into a kiss as he started to grind back, his soft whines echoing throughout the school pool. Jaehyun’s grip slid to Taeyong’s ass, on purpose or not Taeyong didn’t particularly mind. It was a wet kiss, as well as Taeyong’s first, Jaehyun slipping his tongue in straight away. Jaehyun’s cock felt great against his hardening one, the wet cotton clung to his skin.

Taeyong whined slightly in protest as Jaehyun pulled away from him, confused as Jaehyun lifted him up onto the pool edge before peeling away his wet boxers. His dick sprung out against his dripping body, leaking precome onto his heaving stomach. Jaehyun’s hand was warm and rough against his sensitive cock, pumping at it as the two looked each other in the eyes. Taeyong could see his reflection in Jaehyun’s eyes, his wet pink hair clung messily to his face with his eyes lidded.

“P-please, put me in your mouth” Taeyong pleaded, his voice airy and weak as he clutched Jaehyun’s brown locks. He watched the tip of his cock disappear into Jaehyun’s mouth, the wet warmth of it causing him to squirm. His other hand clung to the slippery and rough concrete floor as he was sucked off, Jaehyun taking him further into his mouth. Jaehyun looked stunning under the blue cast of the lights, his eyes looking up at Taeyong in amusement. Taeyong was whining as Jaehyun bobbed his head, pulling at his hair in sensitivity.

“N-no, wait..m gonna cum” he sounded weak, but he didn’t mind feeling weak around Jaehyun. He let out a breathy moan as Jaehyun pull off him.

“Get in the pool then” Jaehyun beckoned him, drifting back further. Taeyong shakily slid back into the water, hesistant and weary limbs swimming over to the jock. Jaehyun brought the two of them into another kiss, his arms wrapping loosely around Taeyong’s hips, one hand going further south. Taeyong gasped in surprise as he kissed Jaehyun, feeling his finger prod at his rim. He relaxed and leaned further against Jaehyun, the swimmer taking it as a sign to slip his finger in.

Yes, Taeyong had fingered himself before, but holy hell did Jaehyun’s finger stretch him out better. Jaehyun started to french him to keep him more quiet, muffling the soft whiny moans as he fingered Taeyong open. A garbled noise came out of him as Jaehyun began to press a second finger in, the addicting burn of his fingers felt good against his rim.

“More, please?” Taeyong pleaded slightly, his gasps being swallowed up by Jaehyun. As Jaehyun thrusted two fingers into him, he rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, unable to keep it up anymore. It wasn’t the best job at muffling his noises, his sound was loud throughout the whole room. Taeyong gained enough confidence to pull down Jaehyun’s swimwear before stroking his dick, the water making it easy for him to do so. After Jaehyun finished scissoring his ass, Taeyong was flipped around to hold onto the edge of the pool, conveniently having the pool ladder to hold onto.

He could feel Jaehyun’s hot breath against his ear as his soaked chest laid atop his back, his hard on poking his tailbone. “I’m r-ready, put it in me please” his grip on the pool ladder tightened as he felt Jaehyun enter him, his thick cock stretched Taeyong much better than his fingers. A low moan came from Jaehyun as he pushed in, holding Taeyong’s hips snugly. Taeyong nearly let out a sob at how full he felt, he began grinding back on his dick, eager for Jaehyun to start fucking him.

His head fell forward weakly as Jaehyun started to thrust into him, the heavy drag of his cock stirred him up. It was a clash of love and lust, the warm feeling of Jaehyun leaning on his back comfortingly and the feeling of Jaehyun abusing his hole. Taeyong's grip began to slip from the wet ladder, his high moans showing Jaehyun how wrecked he’d become. Jaehyun noticed his grip slipping and moved Taeyong to rest his arms on to steps of the ladder, allowing Taeyong to completely relax and let Jaehyun have his way with him.

A particularly harsh thrust at his prostate had Taeyong crying out, continuing to stutter through his words as he tried to to speak to Jaehyun. It didn’t help that Jaehyun has started to whisper in his ear, the combination of his filthy words mixed with the sound of water splashing around them caused Taeyong to clench his legs together as well as accidentally clench up around Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s breathing hitched at this and this made Taeyong elated he was causing the jock this much pleasure.

He continue to clench his ass around Jaehyun’s dick before he was pushed down further, his face close to water as Jaehyun started to hammer into him quickly. Taeyong could feel the familiar knot in his stomach, he knew he’d cum at this rate. If Jaehyun’s low groans and the feeling of his cock twitch inside him was anything to tell, he believed Jaehyun was close to cumming as well.

He began to grind back against Jaehyun, ever so eager for his release. He wasn’t thinking straight at this point, so desperate to come that his words were coming out as airy and sob filled begs, pleading with Jaehyun to cum inside him. A hand wrapped around his weeping cock roughly pumping and playing with it as harsh as possible without hurting him, attempting to milk him dry.

Hot salty tears ran down his face as he came, his cum spilling out into the pool. He felt embarrassed for dirtying the school’s property but he couldn’t do much with Jaehyun’s harsh pummeling into him. He let out a soft mewl as he felt his insides fill up with a warm liquid, Jaehyun resting on him and breathing heavily. A light squeeze on his hips woke Taeyong up slightly, Jaehyun kissing his ear lightly as he pulled out.

“You feeling alright?” he was asked, to which all he could do was nod. Jaehyun backed off of him slightly before helping Taeyong’s shaky legs out of the pool. As Jaehyun helped him stand up when they got out, gravity did it’s work and he could feel the tell tale trickle of cum down his leg, the liquid much thicker than the small droplets of water that decorated his skin.

“Shower?” Jaehyun nodded his head off to the changing rooms. Taeyong nodded, shivering slightly as they walked off, Jaehyun grabbing his clothes along the way. As soon as they entered the shower room, Taeyong was pinned against the wall, Jaehyun’s larger presence loomed over him.

“You’re cute y’know? I’ll give you a chance.”

These words caused another blush to bloom over his cheeks, the prospect of dating him was the best thing he could ask for.

“R-really?” he asked, looking up at him wearily. Jaehyun nodded, his own shy smile decorated his face, the charming dimples showing.

“Date, Saturday okay? Let’s meet at the front of the school at 10” Jaehyun proposed, a hand grabbing Taeyong’s gently. Instead of answering, Taeyong kissed him softly before hugging him.

Yes, maybe they did fuck in the showers, Taeyong against the wall with Jaehyun holding one leg up for a better angle but that doesn’t count. Neither does Taeyong’s eyes rolling back and his loud whines echoing throughout the locker rooms as he was fucked beyond comprehension.

What truly mattered was that afterwards, Jaehyun walked Taeyong home, the cool breeze of autumn accompanied them as they left. As they walked, Taeyong stopped in his tracks. Jaehyun stopped as well, frowning back at him.

“Tae what’s up?” he asked, highly confused.

“We left our underwear in the pool.”


End file.
